The Elevator
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Sheldon has finally fixed the Elevator, but for how long? T for Language
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

The Elevator

Chapter 1: Trapped

Disclaimer: I own very little of this, let's say that the Characters belong to Big Bang Theory, The idea for the plot Miss Chibi Anime Stars, and everything else is mine. There, that doesn't make anything complicated. XD

Leave it to Sheldon Cooper, greatest mind among his friends, or at least he believed so, to figure out a way to fix the broken elevator so he could minimize time spent walking up and down the stairs. Of course, when he fixed it he did not plan on having Penny be the first one to try it out with him, yet there she was when the doors opened to reveal the mahogany interior with a single brass rail.

He knew that protocol dictated that he should invite her to step in first before proceeding her into the confined space. It was then that he took the time to notice she had on her Cheesecake Factory work uniform and a lunch cooler filled with today's special. He, himself, carried his khaki letter bag that held the required equipment to continue to run diagnostics on the elevator as it descended towards the main floor.

"Are you going to push the button or not?"

Penny looked at him expectantly while he shied away from the panel on the wall reflexively. She then just rolled her eyes and reached around him to press the faded black number one. When it lit up in response she sighed in relief and watched the doors close to their floor.

The elevator gave a shuddering jerk before starting to descend and Penny had her eyes locked onto the dial that read the numbers off to each floor they passed. Just as the metal box was between floors three and two another shuddering went through the small box and then everything went dark.

"SHELDON!"

He didn't understand why she was mad at him, it wasn't as if he invited her to accompany him on the elevators maiden voyage, so there was no need to shout at him, which he promptly told her.

"Penny, there is no need to shout. I just need to locate my laptop and run some quick checks on the system. I will then be able to start the elevator again."

He rifled through his bag and it was then that he remembered his laptop was sitting on his desk in his apartment still running tests on when he could run the elevator. If he had just checked it before the doors had opened.

"Drat."

"Oh no, don't drat. Drat always means you've forgotten something."

"I have Penny, and it's crucial I have it."

If there had been a light on in the room, he would have seen the look of horror cross her features at the sudden realization of what his words meant.

"Sheldon, where is your laptop?"

"I would think it's obvious. Since I do not currently posses it, it is sitting on my desk."

Penny sank to the floor as a thought flashed through her mind. She was going to die, in an elevator, with the virgin Sheldon Cooper, who was the WORST social companion. Things could not get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2: App of the Day

The Elevator

Chapter 2: App of the Day

Disclaimer: I own very little of this, let's say that the Characters belong to Big Bang Theory, The idea for the plot Miss Chibi Anime Stars, and everything else is mine. There, that doesn't make anything complicated. XD

The darkness had started to get to her and it was then that she remembered that her Ipod touch had an app for a bright light, at least then Sheldon would be able to see the daggers she was shooting at him with her eyes.

Digging around in her pockets, she finally found the metallic object that held every memory of the past year of her life in it.

"Why are you rustling about?"

The small elevator had shook slightly when Penny moved, waking Sheldon out of his thoughts about their current predicament which stirred his curiosity.

"My Ipod has a light on it, at least then we can see if there is another way out of here."

"An Ipod, as in an electronic device with Wifi?"

"No Sheldon, a piece of a pea, of course it has Wifi!"

The light was turned on by this point so she was able to see the Brunnette scientist roll his eyes at her.

"I was merely asking because I can hack into my computer than, and solve this problem remotely."

"Yeah, because I have an App for that."

The sarcasm was evident in her voice but he took no notice as he grabbed the black device from her.

"Just give me a minute, and we'll then be allowed to, Oh drat."

"Dammit Sheldon I told you not to say drat!"

"It's just as I feared, we're stuck."

"Welcome to Earth Einstein, of course we're stuck."

"I will dispute with you on Einstein later, but the fact is, originally I could have had my computer drop the elevator down to the next door."

"Well, why can't you?"

"My laptop died."

If it wasn't for the fact that he was her only escape, Penny might have killed him at that point.

"What about Leonard? Can't he plug it in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's at work, which is where you should be too."

It was at that moment her Ipod died and the lights went off in the elevator for a second time.


	3. Chapter 3: This Calls for Chocolate

The Elevator

Chapter 3: This Calls for Chocolate

Disclaimer: I own very little of this, let's say that the Characters belong to Big Bang Theory, The idea for the plot Miss Chibi Anime Stars, and everything else is mine. There, that doesn't make anything complicated. XD

She was wiggling around again, which was followed by a pinprick of light and a "yes" from her. His curiosity got the best of him as he maneuvered to see what she had been happy about.

"Oh good, you have cell service."

"Exactly, which means I can call Leonard."

"Whatever for?"

"So he can get me the hell out of here. Hello Leonard?"

A faint voice could be heard from the phone as Sheldon became privy to the conversation.

"Penny?"

"Ya, hey listen, I need you to come back to the apartment."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because Sheldon trapped me in the elevator and we need you to turn his computer back on so he can fix it."

"Wait, he's there with you?"

"Hello Leonard."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

The call was disconnected and Penny had a renewed sense of hope, at least she wouldn't die in the dark with Sheldon.

"I'm starting to get a bit famished."

"So?"

"Well I noticed you had a satchel you were bringing with you for your shift."

"You mean my dinner? Do you want my dinner Sheldon?"

"Well not the entire thing, but maybe a light snack."

Sigh, "Fine, have my pudding."

She handed him a small pudding cup and a spoon which he eagerly accepted. The room was soon filled with the scent of Chocolate and the sound of him slurping away happily.

"You owe me a pudding cup."

"And you owe me an explanation as to why you must continually sit in my spot."


	4. Chapter 4: Carbonated Explanations

The Elevator

Chapter 4: Carbonated Explanations

Disclaimer: I own very little of this, let's say that the Characters belong to Big Bang Theory, The idea for the plot Miss Chibi Anime Stars, and everything else is mine. There, that doesn't make anything complicated. XD (This chapter is a reference to Season 1 Episode 1.)

"What are you talking about Sheldon."

He waited a brief second which she figured was to give her a look of 'are you kidding me'.

"The very first day we meet. I liked you a lot Penny, you showed real potential as being someone of true depth, but then you sat in my spot and made me sit somewhere else. Not only did I not want to sit anywhere else, but from then on Leonard latched onto you like a leech."

"Wait, you're jealous of the fact that Leonard liked me too and that I dated him instead of you?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it must be the headache she started to feel coming on, for she reached into her still open lunch bag and pulled out the red can of soda she had. Caffeine always took care of her headaches, no matter how Shledony they were.

"Well not entirely."

"Just admit it Sheldon, you liked me back when I was still in awe of your brilliance. I am now as immune to it as Lois Lane is to Kryptonite."

"Wow Penny, that is an actually accurate assumption for someone who flunked out of Community College."

"I Dropped Out!"

He let her sit in her anger, slowly seething at him for he knew he had won this round. Sheldon Cooper did not like to discuss his feelings, especially when it was the ones he harbored towards the blonde who lived across the hall.

After some time, he felt the tension in the area relax and he felt it best to broach the subject that was on both of their minds.

"Leonard should be here by now and have my laptop running."

At that moment the lights came back on in the elevator and a voice was heard over the little intercom near the top that was originally used to play music.

"Alright, the lights should be on now, but the diagnostics suggest I wait a few more minutes before starting your descent again or it will overheat the conduit and short it out again. I called your work Penny to let them know you are currently stuck in an elevator and Bernadette is covering your shift for the moment. Give me five more minutes and you should be free."

The intercom clicked off and Penny looked expectantly at Sheldon again.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to admit you were jealous of Leonard?"

"If it will make you feel better, then yes, I am jealous of Leonard."

Her eyes widened in shock to what he had just said which caused him to give her a questioning look.

"You used present tense, not past."

"I fail to see the point of that statement."

"Why are you still jealous of him?"

"Because he got what I couldn't have."


	5. Chapter 5: Compromising Escape

The Elevator

Chapter 5: Compromising Escape

Disclaimer: I own very little of this, let's say that the Characters belong to Big Bang Theory, The idea for the plot Miss Chibi Anime Stars, and everything else is mine. There, that doesn't make anything complicated. XD

"And what was that?"

"Leonard is no longer a virgin. I am still the only one in our group who has yet to get rid of my loathsome title."

"So you want to have sex with me in an elevator? Sheldon you hate contact."

"I didn't say in here."

She could not believe what she was hearing. If she hadn't already been sitting on the floor, she was sure she would have dropped to it. Sheldon Cooper was basically asking her to take away his virginity even though he knew she slept with other guys.

"Well what do you want to do in here then? We still have a few minutes before we will be free."

"What's that one closet game that people play? I never understood why it had to be in a closet but apparently you went in with another person and stayed in their for a few minutes."

"You mean 7 minutes in Heaven? You want to play that?"

"I don't know if you would call it play since I do not know the rules of it."

"I'll teach you then."

He noticed she had started to crawl towards him and red flags went up inside of his head.

"First, you have to get really close. So close you touch, and you cannot lose contact."

She was sitting on his lap now and he noticed she couldn't have weighed more than a little over 100. She felt as light as a feather to him and for some strange reason it felt good to have her this close.

"You then bring your head in just as close."

She put a hand behind his neck and brought his head towards hers. Right before their lips touched though the Elevator shook again and she felt their descent down to the final floor.

She got off of his lap, much to his disappointment, and gathered up her partially eaten dinner and dead Ipod.

"Maybe next time Sheldon."

"Will there be a next time?"

The doors opened before she could answer and there stood Leonard with a sense of worry on his face.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Crap I'm late."

She dashed past Leonard and ran into Raj and Howard who had just seen her come out of the Elevator with Sheldon. It was then that she noticed how she must look. Uniform wrinkled and blouse partially opened she would never hear the end of it.

"What were you 'doing' in the elevator with Sheldon, Penny?"

Howard's thick eyebrows waggled at her as she rushed past them and could hear them congratulating Sheldon. She would not be the one to set the record straight and neither would he. What transpired that day would forever remain a secret between the two and cause Penny to slowly realize that she had been wrong about the tall, geeky scientist. Even if he was still jealous of Leonard, no one but her knew about it.

**FIN**

(A/N: That's it! I love leaving it at spots like this. ^.^)


End file.
